Maturity
by KenRik
Summary: We all have different priorities, just because we don't pursue the same things, doesn't make me less of who you are. RyoSaku. TomoKai.


I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Forgive the rough draft, message me if you want to proofread. Thanks!

* * *

Maturity.

* * *

For the longest time, Sakuno dreamt of being with him, attached to him romantically. She'd often spend time daydreaming— believing that the day would come when he'd gaze at her the way she hoped, hold her so closely and tenderly as if nothing else in the world mattered but them and then. For the longest time, she ached to have this relationship with him and only him. He was her inspiration, her friend, and confidant. But after four years of it never happening, after instances of casual get-togethers, hanging out and playing tennis, as she watched him from the other end of the warmly lit and giddily buzzing restaurant floor of Kawamura's sushi bar, she reclined on her seat, lightly laughed at Horio's joke, and told herself in content resignation— she was done. She was through chasing him, dropping subtle hints, and well- together with Tomoka- chasing away all evil women and gay men.

She was letting go of her dream. Of course she had him, they were good friends. She just didn't have him the way she had wanted to.

That same night, as she waved good night to Tomoka and Kaidoh, her boyfriend, she went along and silently walked her path home. Funny thing, she thought as she remembered how Tomoka and Kaidoh got together around a year ago, the two had been unofficially together for about a year before that. No commitment, no conflict as Tomoka would always say. Until the point came when Tomoka was being pursued by a number of guys from school, whining and forcing her to go out with them. Finally, to end things, she went out with one guy— something she didn't keep from Kaidoh as she so told him that day before.

"Hey." Tomoka had said lightly over the phone. She heard an acknowledging hiss from the other end. "I'll be at the movie house today so I won't be able to drop by the courts."

"Fine."

"Okay." Tomoka muttered, her brow twitched as she applied lip balm. "I'm going."

"Whatever." Kaidoh said monotonously. His smartphone was in between his cheek and shoulder as he wore his tennis shoes. Tomoka, on the other hand inside her house, grew annoyed at his continued disinterest.

"Fine!"

Kaidoh sighed, wondering to himself if Tomoka was on her monthly period. If she was, he supposed it would be wise to stay clear off her the next few days.

"Hn."

"Urgh! Is that all you have to say?!" Tomoka suddenly screeched over her phone, deafening Kaidoh for a second.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?!" He had to hold his phone away from his ear. Still, he could clearly hear her screaming.

"I'm going to the movie house, dammit! And you aren't even wondering who I'm going with!"

"Why should I?" Kaidoh couldn't help but mimic the high tone of her voice.

"Because I'm going out with a guy, you idiot!" She cried and hung up. Kaidoh could only stare at the red blinking light indicating the call ended.

Later that day, during practice matches, Kaidoh seemed out of sorts. Knowing what was happening, Sakuno took it upon herself to help him out. The moment she was by his side on the benches, Kaidoh immediately told her.

"She went out with a guy."

Slightly taken back, Sakuno tried her best to look as sympathetic as she could. She placed her racket on the seat beside her and told Kaidoh as kindly as she could.

"Then go to her. Tell her how you feel."

"I don't even know what I feel." Kaidoh sighed. The constant _pok_ of the ongoing game filled the lengthy silence between them. After a sigh, Sakuno told her senpai.

"I think you already do."

It took another few games before Kaidoh got an answer. He was playing against Ryoma at the time. Just as he was about to return his opponent's serve, he froze. Right on the other end of the court, past Ryoma and the benches, was Tomoka looking directly at him.

He heard several voices suddenly scream his name, and a light utter of "Mada mada dane" before passing out. When he regained consciousness, he was lying on the courtside, cradled by Tomoka.

"Idiot." She called him, gently rubbing the side of his face. It took him quite a moment of looking back at her.

"Let's be exclusive." Kaidoh finally uttered. Hearing this, Tomoka cried in joy and tightly embraced Kaidoh's head, causing his face to flush shades redder. The players surrounding them wondered to themselves what was happening. But Sakuno, on the sidelines, squealed in delight beside Ryoma who merely rolled his eyes.

They were fifteen at the time.

At sixteen, they were the most mature couple Sakuno knew from their age group. Mostly everyone she knew was either on their fourth or more relationship. Thinking about it, she wondered if Ryoma ever had a girlfriend. Being the silent, nonchalant guy he was, it was possible he did have one against their knowledge. As he have told them a number of times before, "It's not anyone's business."

Suddenly, Sakuno stopped on her tracks. God. She thought. It all made so much sense now. Maybe, Ryoma had a girlfriend all this time. After all, she didn't know where he was 24/7, most especially when he was out of the country. Honestly, as the cold wind blew, she froze at the realization. What if he already found the love of his life and just wasn't telling them?

If so, God, Ryoma was so cruel.

Without being able to help it, tears started flowing down her eyes. She couldn't help but ask herself what was wrong with her? Why couldn't Ryoma see her as more than a friend? After all, they did have their moments. Or did she just make something more from what was really nothing. This was a foul sickness, she thought to herself. She begged herself now, more than anything, to be more mature and accepting. To let go of her feelings and work towards making something more of herself.

Honestly speaking, she didn't even know how she got into this so deeply. Was she just so stupid? She was, after all, crying her heart out in the streets.

"Ryuzaki-chan?"

Through her blurry vision, Sakuno was able to make out Nanako's figure. And without a second later, she fell into her arms, sobbing to her heart's content.

* * *

He didn't know how to go about it. But he was genuinely concerned. Sakuno looked fine though, nothing out of the norm. Her cheeks were of the usual red. And not that he was a great reader of eyes, but to him, she looked happy enough. Still, what Nanako told him last night placed him in suspicion. So without warning, during lunch break, he approached Sakuno and asked her,

"What's bothering you?" It took her a moment and a raised brow before answering back.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, I don't know. You look fine." Ryoma said then gritted, realizing he made no sense at all. And the number of eyes looking at him increased with every passing second.

"Hm… thank you?"

"Ok then." Ryoma finally uttered before awkwardly walking away. Then, he heard from some corner of the room.

"That was weird, wasn't it?" Ryoma could swear someone nodded.

Great. He groaned inwardly.

* * *

"Unrequited love, or something a lot like it. That's what's bothering me." Sakuno finally told him around a week later as she walked with Ryoma to get their rackets restrung. The young man took a while before responding. And when he did, all he could say was,

"Ah."

Sakuno smiled.

"Have you ever felt that before? Being heartbroken, I mean."

"I don't think so." Ryoma looked away. "Never really thought about it."

"Well, you've liked someone at least, right?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"How come—"

"Gomen." Ryoma cut her, finally reaching the store. And before opening the door, told her before entering. "I don't think I'm the one you should be talking to about this."

"Of course." Sakuno said with a warm smile.

"But," Ryoma started. "If ever I do get anywhere close to this, I'm pretty sure you'll be the first to know."

With that, Sakuno's stomach couldn't help but flutter.

* * *

TBC? You decide. Have a good day!


End file.
